Lost Without You
by the-darker-goldworthy
Summary: Cat and Beck have been together for over three years. The two have pursued their dreams and moved in together. The two always thought they would be together for well... ever. But when Cat has a little surprise for Beck he loses his cool.


**Beck**

**I walked through front door to hear, "Oh, yay! Beck's home."**  
**It came from the kitchen.**  
**I walked to the kitchen. Cat was in there with her mother and my mother. "Hi, Cat. Hi, Ms. Valentine. Hi, mom" I said with a smirk.**  
**"Hi, Beck." They both said at the same time.**  
**"Oh, as I was saying I have gift for the three of you."**  
**"What is it?" I asked.**  
**"A surprise." She said and grabbed three very small, shiny, pink and blue bags.**  
**"Ofcourse it is." Her mother said as I sat down at the table with her.**  
**"Here you go, mom." She said handing her mother a bag, "Now don't open them until I say so." She handing me a bag and she pulled out her phone.**  
**"I hope this isn't you bibble in a bag treats, again." Her mother stated.**  
**"It's not. I promise you all it's ten times better than bibble." She said and handed my mother her small bag. "Alright open them." **  
**I pulled out all the tissue until i got to the bottom of bag my eyes bugged out of my head.**  
**"This is a joke right, Cat? It's like Tori's or something isn't it?"**  
**She shook her head, 'no' and had a huge smile on her face.**  
**I was in complete shock as Cat, my mother and Cat's mother cheered in joy. **  
**My little Cat is pregnant and it's unbelievable.**  
**Cat came and sat on my lap. "Beck, aren't you happy? We're going to have a baby. Well, I'm going to have a baby but it's our baby. We'll have a Little Beck or a Little Cat."**  
**I sat there silently. "Beck?" **  
**"Is it true, Cat?" I asked.**  
**"Yes. Why would I joke about being pregnant, Beck?" She asked giving me her big, brown, innocent eyes**  
**"I think we should go. Seems like you have a few things to talk about." My mother stated. The two walked out of the kitchen. I waited for the door to shut before I said anything.**  
**"I know this is one of your jokes, Cat." **  
**She got up off my lap and stood infront of me. "Beck, it's not a joke! This is serious! I can't believe you don't believe that I'm pregnant and I'm not playing a scam! Why wouldn't you trust me!" She ended with rolling her eyes at me and storming off to the bedroom.**  
**"Cat!" I called, getting up off the chair.**  
**"Shut up!" She yelled at me and slammed the door shut.**  
**I ran my fingers through my hair. **  
_I should've kept my mouth shut and accepted the fact that she could be possibly be pregnant and not joking. Whether she was joking or not I should have accepted it._  
**I walked over to the door and tried to open it. She had locked it on me. I pulled my wallet out and took an old empty gift card. I slid it between the door and started to work my way to unlocking the door.**  
_Think you can lock me out my room. Thought wrong, Kitten. Completely wrong. I lived with a door like this for years before I moved into my RV._  
**I heard the click indicating the door unlocked. I pushed the door open and right away a soft and fluffy pillow hit me in the face.**  
**"Get out!" She screamed at me, her eyes over flowing with tears.**  
**"Cat-"**  
**"Leave me alone!"**  
_I've never in my life seen Cat this way. And it's all my fault._  
**"Cat, listen."**  
**Her tears stopped in the blink of an eye and she wiped away what had already come out. "I'm not listening to you. Do you know how badly you hurt my feelings? Do you know how hurt I am, Beck? No, you don't! Of course you don't**!**" One more tear slipped out.**  
**"Cat, I'm s-"**  
**"Shut up!" She screamed.**  
_Why does she have to diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder?_  
**"You seem like you don't care if I'm pregnant."**  
**"I was shocked, Cat! What else was I suppose to say? I didn't know how else to respond, especially since we've had sex only twice and both times it was protected."**  
**"Well, you have no reason to be shocked. It's not like I'm assuming it's your kid because I've only ever been sexually active with you! Beck Oliver!"**  
_I'm just about ready to smash my head into a wall just to ignore her about this being pregnant shit._  
**"I understand, Cat. I've never been in this situation before."**  
**"Then, you should have kept your mouth shut until our mothers had left!"**  
**"So, what was I going to do? Keep my fucking mouth shut so nobody could hear my opinion?"**  
**"Get out! Get out! You're not sleeping in here! You can go and sleep on the couch." She screamed at me and ripped the blankets off the bed.**  
**I bent over and grabbed the pillow off the floor and she threw the blanket at me.**


End file.
